Xigbar hates katydids
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: This is why Xigbar hates katydids.


Why Xigbar hates katydids

Marluxia had just returned, from a mission it had gone smoothly. That made him delighted, as well as the various plants he had brought back as well. He was on his way to the castle garden, to transplant them. Everything about that world seemed to be plant based, and they had found no signs of life. Perhaps there was people there, but they had not traveled very far. Wandering into the lounge, he was unaware of a certain giant green bug attached to him. This bug was firmly attached to his back, and sitting very still.

"Hey mar mar you brought a friend." Invader called.

"What now?" He replied.

Invader just clicked and the bug flew over to her, outstretched hand and clicked back. Marluxia just stared at them, it was no secret they had a way with insects. This was a bit unsettling, as if they were commanding the bug, much like a dog. They had demonstrated the same thing with some wasps, that had garnered the attention of Vexen.

"So you want to say hello?" Invader said to Marluxia.

He was not really sure how to answer that, though the insect was lovely to behold. At least it was one that was harmless, despite the large size of it.

"Why not?" He answered.

Invader clicked at the bug, sending it hurtling towards him. That brought out a panicked response at first, but the bug just landed on his arm and clicked at him. Reaching out he stroked it gently. That gave Marluxia an idea, and led him to grin softly.

"Say can we take your friend here to Xigbar?" Marluxia mused.

"We can certainly do that." She replied, clicking to have the bug return.

Making their way to his room Marluxia knocked on the door. There was silence, followed by the shuffling of feet. Xigbar might have been up a bit late, and was probably not in the best of moods.

"This better be good." Growled Xigbar opening the door.

"Hello there." Marluxia purred. "Invader here has a friend to introduce to you."

"Hey there kiddo , this better be good." Xigbar grumbled.

Invader just clicked, as the katydid latched itself onto Xigbars face.

"NI NI NE" The bug buzzed loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL" Xigbar yelled, flailing his arms, and trying to get the bug off him.

Marluxia just fell down laughing, while invader joined in.

"I AM GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Xigbar yelled.

The bug then leapt off him and flew out of the room. Invader chased it as Marluxia ran off in the other direction, as Xigbar got his guns ready. Noticing Marluxia first, Xigbar ran after them, firing away and nearly hitting Demyx who ran away. Invader on the other hand, made it to Roxas room with the bug. Roxas happened to be in, and noticed her with something green.

"What is that?" Said Roxas nearly poking the bug.

"A giant katydid, marluxia brought it with him." Invader replied.

"It is cute!" Xion said walking in. "Can I pet it?"

"Sure just don't tell Xiggy." He well is kinda in a mood.

"Not exactly." Came the voice of Demyx.

"Hey dopefish." Invader replied.

"Well she made it latch onto his face, it was funny till he got the guns out." Demyx told them.

"Makes me wonder if this is one of larxene's relations." Poked Roxas.

Xion laughed at the thought, the way certain parts of that nobodies hair looked . At that moment Larxene happened to be walking by, while in a good mood.

"Hey twerp, I see you finally bugged Xigbar." She smirked.

"Well I was thinking of putting him in a room, full of them." Invader laughed.

"I see." Larxene cackled. "So how are you gonna get him in the room?"

"Oh I was gonna do this to his room." Invader replied. "Only I was going to, have Vexen make robotic ones."

"I can help you." Came the voice of Zexion. "I was wondering what you had gotten into now."

"Hey I am mostly harmless." Invader shot back. "Besides my halo, is only slightly tilted."

Zexion laughed at that, and made a halo appear above her head, that was very crooked. They all knew what am imp they could be, when bored or for no discernible reason.

"Lets go." Said Zexion grabbing Invader and dragging them off.

Xigbar was not happy, but retreated to his room for a nice long nap. Laying down on the bed, he closed his eye till he noticed something move. All at once he had a bunch of green katydids, leap onto him at once. Pulling out his weapons, he shot at them to find out they were only illusions.

"Zexion I am going to kill you." He yelled.

The end.


End file.
